


Boyfriend problems

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Harry and Draco have boyfriend problems
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 41





	Boyfriend problems

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Harry was thinking about their problem. He needed to figure this out. He was upset and he didn't know what to do. He felt like he might burst of this problem wasn't solved. 

Draco came upon him sitting in their eighth year common room gloomily staring out the window.

"Oi. Potter! You alright?" He asked.

Harry looked up. This was the perfect opportunity. He had to get this resolved and put it behind them and move on. "Yeah I am just thinking about our boyfriend problems."

Draco quirked up his face in confusion. "But we're not dating?" He finally blurs out. 

"Yeah that's the problem. So will you go out with me?"

Draco stood there gaping at him. This beautiful boy wanted to be his boyfriend? "Let me think about it and consider it."

He'd let Harry sweat it for a few hours.

Harry but his lip and nodded. His shoulders slumped. Maybe he thought wrong. Maybe he had gotten his signals mixed and guessed wrong. 

2 hours later. Harry was a nervous wreck.

Draco finally gave him his answer. "I've thought about it, and yes I will marry you."

Harry was taken back in shock. He went over their previous conversation. He knew he didn't ask that. He scrunched up his face in confusion. "But.." He paused at the smirk and raised eyebrow on Draco' s face. He was challenging him. Well Harry wasn't scared. He'd man up. All he needed was an engagement ring. Good thing it was a Hogsmeade weekend. He smiled. "Sorry. I don't have a ring for you yet, but I will get you one tomorrow. Shall we owl your mother to meet with her and tell her the good news?"

Draco looked smug. "You are just accepting it?"

"Yup!" Popping the 'p'. He smiled at Draco who smiled back.

Draco shook his head fondly. He kissed Harry softly on the lips. He had a letter to write.

Harry smiled fondly at Draco. In the morning he would go into Hogsmeade to shop for engagement ring.

He started a list for wedding planning. Thinking this was the best solution to their boyfriend problems. They were engaged now. That was better. Harry couldn't be happier. He couldn't wait to tell his friends.

♡The End


End file.
